


Stories of the Second Self: Reap the Whirlwind

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [27]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Xaphan Brandt, terrified as ever by the night, embraces it as he ventures out to confront what dwells in the night; vampires. However, tonight he would also encounter a cop unsure what to make of his vigilantism.
Series: Alter Idem [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Reap the Whirlwind

I'm Xaphan Brandt, and I had hid in my closet enough. Nighttime Affective Disorder was one thing, but what lay out there in the dark was still real. People called them vampires, but I knew they were the devil. So I started fighting my own war against them.

Strolling down the midnight street, I was still scared out of my wits. However, I let myself swim in the fear. It heightened every thought and action. Much to the detriment of the two Open Feeders heading my way.

"Hey, dude," one called out, "Got a light?"

With everything upside down, regular people didn't wander at night anymore without jumping at every shadow and slightest of sounds. Yet, these two were as casual as normal people in the daylight.

"Yeah," I said, and produced a light, "Right here."

Clicking on the UVC light right in the first vampire's face, I reveled in hearing him sizzling and screaming. Sheer panic made him flee the street into some random front yard where there were a few large trees.

The second leapt on me and grabbed at the light in my hand. She got her hand on my wrist, and I felt the bones were about to snap. Then I uttered a chant and placed the palm of my hand on her forehead.

That's where the fire started, and it spread rapidly through means no forensic examiner or arson investigator could yet establish. Flipping my wings out, I let the random starlight and half moon bring a blue-gray glow to the otherwise near-invisible feathers.

It let me enjoy the full sight of the vampire writhing, kicking, and screaming while she burned.

The second called out from the yard it lurked in, the words to me sounding like, "You're not powerful enough to stop the storm."

"I am the storm," I replied, "I am the end of you devils. None will escape my wrath, nor hold claim on my throne."

At that, the male vampire's brow furrowed, and he turned his head a little with uncertainly. "I don't know what you're on, but someone's going to deal with you sooner or later."

He sprinted off before I could raise a finger to counter, "Let them-- well, so long as you get the point."

When the woman became still, I knew my work with her was done. So it was, I knelt down beside her and shook my head at the marvel of what I thought. "Even now, I fear the terror right down to my groin. It feels like any moment now you'll jump up and bite into me. I know you can't, but in the back of my mind the threat is screaming. I just thought you should share in that, before you return to hell."

A car pulled up and can to an abrupt stop. The door opened, and a light from the driver side cast down on me. That intense light, which would've hurt the eyes of humans, and caused recoiling by vampires, felt as pure luminous love beamed on me.

"Sir, step away and keep your hands where I can see them," I heard clearly from the person stepping out of the car.

"You should thank me, officer," I said, following his instructions, "They were Open Feeding. One of them got away, and I apologize for that."

I heard him draw something out, but couldn't tell if it was his taser or his sidearm. "Get down on your knees and place your hands on your head."

Doing as told again, I awaited feeling his hands grabbing for my wrists. "Really, officer, you would've done the same. Who these days goes up to a total stranger to ask for a light in the middle of the night?"

"I advise you not to say anything more until your rights are read and you have legal council," the cop said, pacing over to me.

Cuffs rattled, as he drew them out. The instant his first hand made contact with mine I threw a powerful upstroke of my wings right into him. There was a plastic pop, and I heard an electrical crackle, but not the spastic jolt. He was knocked down to the road.

I check to see that the taser darts were caught in my feathers and pull them out with a curious expression. "Huh. I knew they were bullet and fire resistant, but they don't conduct electricity well either. That's useful."

Fumbling, the cop tried going for his gun while still on the ground. However, I cast the darts away and flipped a wing before me, before he drew his aim and fired. Five shots bounced off the feathers, whose nature still befuddled scientists, until I closed in on him. Kicking the gun out of his hand, I then stomped on his face.

He tried going for his flashlight, but by then I was able to crouch down and grabbed him by the neck with both hands. My grip isn't superhuman, and I still took care to lift with my legs, just in case, but my chest muscles made it easy to lift the cop off the road. From there, I threw him onto his car hood five feet back, which made my wings create a minor gust of wind.

Stepping up to him again, I leaned over and landed a hand on his chest. "It's not the devils of the night you should fear most, but the banished sons of heaven. The Earth will be our kingdom when falls the Father, Son, and their accursed Spirit. We are the storm you cannot withstand!"

Repeating the chant, I left the officer writhing in bright agony of roaring fire, and resumed walking down the road.


End file.
